


MCYT old and new oneshots

by Karma24_7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma24_7/pseuds/Karma24_7
Summary: A group of oneshots for old and new MCYTsPosted on my wattpad as well
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I will be taking requests.

Also if anyone would like to. I have a discord server set up for role-playing/fanning over newer and older MCYTs.  
Further information can be found on the server as well as the rules and positions that are open.

Link is,  
https://discord.gg/Zsnt4BE2VG

Older MCYTs are considered:  
Skydoesminecraft, Ross, Mitzan, Aphmau, etc.

Newer MCYTs are considered:  
Dreamsmp, etc.

LEAVE REQUESTS AND QUESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE.


	2. Captain Sparklz the Best Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by: MslayR  
> They wanted a one-shot where Captain Sparklez was a dad to the others.  
> This was inspired by a YouTube video I saw a little bit ago.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a normal day in the cottage home Captain Sparklez owned the kids were out playing hopefully being safe and staying away from cliffs. His one son seemed to like jumping off the near by cliffs doing some stunt scaring the small family of 4 half to death. He was trying to enjoy his morning coffee when Illumina, Dream, and Tubbo came crashing into the room. 

"Dad Dream tried to jump off a cliff again!" Tubbo of course the youngest of the three exposed his older brother.

"Dream you can't jump off cliffs you scare both me and your brothers half to death." He really didn't know how long he was gonna last with these kids they were giving grey hairs already. He was too young for grey hairs.

"Sorry sorry I just though it be an easier way to escape them while playing chase." Dream admitted shyly turning away to look at the wall of stare off at the floor. Dream was very wary about making adults mad due to his past.

"Ugh I can't be mad at you when you pull that face Dream!" He sighed looking at his kids who were looking at Dream with concern knowing how rough his past was. Giving one last look at the three he made up his mind on what he wanted to do till lunch time.

"Come on you three lets go cuddle." With that the three kids standing in front of him dashed off to get in comfortable clothes and anything else they wanted with them. 

After awhile they all made to the room they have labeled as the cuddle room. The room's floor was covered in a thick layer of soft padding so they could be comfortable. Pillows and blankets everywhere and a large window on the ceiling with shutters so they could watch the stars some nights together. 

When they finally got situated Sparklez laid in the middle while Dream was curled up on his right side Illumnia on his left and Tubbo was laying on his chest.   
Not long after they all fell asleep in their cuddle pile, Phil and his kids came over around lunch time wondering why the Sparklez family didn't show up for their regular training sessions. When the group finally found the family they couldn't help the smiles that spread across their face since they all looked so peaceful together that and it was a really wholesome picture to look at. 

Though Philza realized if they were asleep they haven't eaten yet and he had an amazing plan to wake up the family of four. 

"AHH what was that!!" Tubbo shouted as Tommy flung himself at the family. Shortly followed by Techno and Wilbur. Now the once sleeping family was wide awake. Phil couldn't help but laugh at the group that now was a tangle of limbs. Slowly they all got up and moved to the kitchen to make lunch.

If you were to look at the cottage now you could see two fathers watching their six kids running around and messing with each other occasionally being scolded for doing dangerous stunts. To be fair both families wouldn't change a thing.

NEXT UP:  
The old og minecraft YouTubers meeting the new ones.   
Requested by: Shammah1124

REMINDER:  
If you want to you can go check out my MCYT roleplay discord server the join link is in the first chapter.


	3. The Old Meets the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my favorite old and new MCYTs get teleported into a room together. The Author A.K.A. Karma or Robin.  
> (Characters included- Mithzan, Ross, Skydoesminecraft/Skydoeseverything, Aphmau, Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad.)
> 
> (CALL THEM BIRDY -THEIR FWIEND)

It was a normal day in both the dream SMP server and the original mcyt's server. When all of a sudden a flash of light appeared taking four people from each server those people were:   
YourPalRoss  
Mithzan  
SkytheKidRS  
Aphmau  
Dream  
GeorgeNotFound  
SapNap  
and BadBoyHalo

Surprisingly the Author wasn't a loser and stuck with the cliche they ended up in a nearly blank room. Oh no no no. The Author was nice enough to give them a whole set up food supplies, beds and a lounge area to make this experience as comfortable as possible for the guest they just kidnapped. Well borrowed....... yeah no they definitely kidnapped their favorite youtubers but that's besides the point. What were trying to get at here is the fact that there are now 8 youtubers in one room/apartment area and it can only end in two ways a huge fight breaks out or it turns really wholesome. Back to the still "borrowed" people juts now appearing in a very unfamiliar room.

"Gogy, Bad, Dreamy, you guys here with me?" A confused Sapnap asked.

"Yeah I'm here." George replied slowly as he was interrupted from his nap. (He totally wasn't just in a giant cuddle pile with the dream team not at all.)

"Here you muffin heads Dream is here to still out from the wound earlier but he's fine for now." The other members of the dream team looked over to see bad cradling a passed out Dream. While they were role-playing on the Dream SMP server Techno accidentally hit dream with his cross bow. 

Although the scene was touching George had realized that they weren't alone in the room another group of four were starting to wake up.

"Yo where are we at?" Max finally woke up from what was a lovely dream of Mac & Cheese. 

"Some kind of room mAxXxx." Aphmau or Jess replied.

"APHMAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." Sky yelled as he jumped up and down waving his hands like the idiot he was. 

"SKYYYYYYYYYY." Aphmau yelled back.

"This isn't very rossum." 

"GOD DAMNIT ROSS STOP WITH THE FUCKING ROSSUM JOKES." The other two started to burst out laughing at the familiar scene that has happened many of times before. 

"Well now that everyone is awake I can explain rules and what the goal is for you today." A mYsTerIoUS voice carried on through out the room even though there was no speakers. (Author magic bitches.) The inhabitants of the room looked around in shock trying to figure out where the voice came from. When all of a sudden a person showed up in the middle of the two groups. Standing at 5'7" with a small ponytail showing off their undercut with a spider web pattern. The figure was dressed in a pare of waist high beige cargo pants and a black sleeveless turtle neck sweater that was tucked in and a pare of combat boots that had buckles running up and down each shoe. 

"Welcome to what I like to call the challenge room its directly connected to my recording and writing office. Today your challenge is to make it through 24 hours of being stuck in this room together. Rule are: One don't hurt anyone, two don't leave the room and three have fun." With that the figure disappeared leaving behind a note s\telling them to introduce them selves.

"Well I'm BadBoyHalo or Bad this muffin here is Dreamwastaken or Dream."

"I'm Sapnap or Sap and please don't call me SnapMap I get enough of that dumb nickname from dreamy." 

"Georgenotfound or George these idiots like to call me Gogy though."

"Well I'm Aphmau or Jess."

"I'm SKydoesminecraft or Adam."

"Mithzan or Max and this dumb narwhal here is Ross." The room fell into an awkward silence as no one knew why they were actually here if they had nothing in common. 

Bad being the pure little Muffin he is decided to break the weird silence. "So were Mcyts what about you guys?"

The other fours eyes lit up. "So are we that's so cool but i never heard of you guys before." (lets pretend they probably have but oh well.) 

"We all started pretty recently." George answered fixing his googles. 

"That makes sense."Ross replied as he rolled over to Max.

"No Ross you can't have hugs." (its a bromance i promise no shipping.)

This caused everyone to laugh as the two argued Adam and Jess throwing comments in here and there but eventually everyone settled down into an easy conversation with Dream waking up and join in with a couple hours of the challenge staring. That's how the challenge went they had easy conversations they talked about different minecraft elements like updates, maps, and mods. There was also the occasional funny or odd scene that happened.

"HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE!" Dream shouted as he aggressively threw water bottles at each person. 

"Uh.... is this normal?" Max asked watching the man that was still wearing his mask with suspicion that a brick might be thrown next.

"He does ever now and then he yells mental health and well-being into people." Sapnap responded as he caught his water bottle with practice ease. 

"Sounds like something you would do Max." APhmau commented. 

"Yeah probably." Ross said drinking the water bottle that had left a lump on his forehead. 

"Why are you smiling Max." Aphmau asked with a large of suspicion lacing her voice. 

"What can i not smile cause I'm happy?" He asked faking offense.

"I'm pretty sure your friends Sky and Ross tripped and fell in the kitchen." Dream answered confirming Jess' suspicions

"God damnit MAX." Now Max was full on cackling as Jess went to go help her now injured friends.

"Im quick at math." Sapnap stated proudly while they were sharing information about themselves. 

George not buying it asked; "Okay whats 38 times 76?"

"24"

"Thats not even close dude." Max stated while laughing his ass off.

"No but it was quick math." Adam said backing him up that's when they realized both Sky and Sapnap were Idiots.

That caused the whole group to start doubling over with laughter.

Sadly, before they knew it the challenge was over and everyone had to go home.

"Well you guys ready?" The same girl from earlier asked looking between the groups.

"Yeah we are." Each person replied in a similar matter with that the Author sent the two groups back to their respected servers well not with out both groups promising to visit each other later on. 

NEXT UP:  
Minecraft Diaries and Dream SMP crossover.   
Requested by: Shammah1124

REMINDER:  
If you want to you can go check out my MCYT roleplay discord server the join link is in the first chapter.


End file.
